Nicholas Frost
Nicholas Frost is a member of the independent guild, Warlock Fist, whose goal is to discover the ultimate power, hidden in the Lunar Eclipse World. After the Bellona Alliance War, the guild was disbanded, but Nicholas avoided capture and went on the run. Appearance Nicholas is a very skinny, pale, light skinned young man with brown eyes. He dresses in a black T-shirt with a white V design on it. He also wears black pants that are incredibly baggy due to his skinniness. Personality Nicholas is possibly one of the most calm and collected people in the Earth Land. Due to his magic, his aura seems to radiate "cool", as in maintaing a cool head. He never loses his composure, sen when being tortured or battered around like a rag doll. His speech pattern also never seems to change. History At one point, Nicholas was a Rune Knight, working in the intelligence section of the Magic Council. His job was to retrieve information from dark guilds, but as his magic only worked upon contact with his enemies, he would take great damage trying to retrieve information. Eventually he met Constantine Noble, and joined Warlock Fist due to his charisma. Magic and Abilities Hell Freezer: Nicholas' primary magic, owing to his last name. This magic is capable of freezing anything, ranging from water to even magma. This magic's freezing ability also stems to items without a definite volume, as he can freeze the air, allowing him to create weapons out of "thin air" and use them to pierce opponents. The frozen air is like dry ice, in that it's so cold it burns. It has been described as the strongest form of Ice Magic, and that it can "cause Hell to freeze over". This ice causes the objects frozen to become incredibly brittle, can cause frostbite in animals, or can be increased in density to act as incredibly durable ice constructs. After freezing it, Nicholas can then telekinetically move the ice, bending it to his will, allowing him to even move people and objects he's frozen. Unfortunately, in order for Nicholas to be able to activate the effects of his magic, he needs to be in contact with what he's freezing. Despite the weakness this magic seemingly possesses, he only needs to touch an object to completely freeze it, meaning he does not need to touch every inch of that object. His extension to freeze air is unfortunately limited to a certain volume. While he can erect walls of dry ice, he can't freeze all the air in an area. He can still, however, freeze an entire landscape if in contact with it for a long enough amount of time. Nicholas is also capable of moving around on frozen surfaces without any difficulty. This magic is also notable for, despite its freezing aspects, it can still affect Slayers, who will be unable to consume the ice. This is because the ice is generally just a severely cooled down version of whatever object he touched. * Cold Immunity: Nicholas cannot be affected by cold. This gives him immunity to any ice-based attacks, or even other cold-related magics. He even has immunity to Slayer Magics that use cold elements. * Freezer: By just making contact, Nicholas instantly freezes what he touches, giving any organic life form frostbite. This also causes the frozen object to become incredibly brittle, allowing Nicholas to easily shatter the objects he freezes and making it dangerous for opposition to fight back while partially frozen. * Icicle Senbon: Nicholas freezes air in thin needles and hurls them at his opponent. This ice has the properties of dry ice. This spell has also been referred to as "Frozen Needles". * Frozen Arrows: Nicholas freezes the air in the shape of arrows, and launches them at his opponent, both freezing them, and piercing them. * Cold Chain: * Cold Wave: Memory Magic: By making contact with a person, Nicholas is capable of reading that person's memories. He can then use these memories to either, distract a person by speaking about certain aspects of their life, or relay them to individuals to use as intelligence. Most notably, it gives him knowledge on their magic and skills, allowing Nicholas to make countermeasures for whatever magic his opponent is using. This magic activates automatically upon touching a target. Immense Durability: Nicholas can take more punishment than any member of Warlock Fist. As a member of the Rune Knights, Nicholas was known for all the damage he endured trying to get information on dark guilds for the council. This led to him sustaining many injuries, but always being able to recover. He's received stab wounds, broken bones, electrocution, immolation, and severe torture, and much more, yet he never seems to lose his composure. When fighting one on one, he's been known to win fights by merely letting his opponent tire from hitting him over and over. Immense Magic Power: Nicholas has a great deal of magical power, with it being enough to be one of the top mages of Warlock Fist. Mere exertion of it is enough to freeze everything around in him up to ten feet. When exerting his magical energy, his aura is colored pale blue. Trivia Nicholas is named after famous actor, Nick Frost. Nicholas's appearance is based off of Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index. Nicholas's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Ice Magic User Category:Former Rune Knight